Adrenaline for Love
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: Oneshot - Mushrambo had been injected with venom. His only survival? Adrenaline. His task? Help the last Celestial Guardian reach the Glass of Timespace...before time itself runs out.


Adrenaline for Love

Oneshot - Mushrambo had been injected with venom. His only survival? Adrenaline. His task? Help the last Celestial Guardian reach the Glass of Timespace...before time itself runs out. MushramboxOC

Please enjoy and Review ^_^

Beating Gyasa inside the forest - trying to keep his adrenaline pumped after being attacked with poisonous venom - was keeping him alive.

"Any last words?" Mushrambo held his sword at arms length to the final skin layer of Gyasa's hyperform.

"You fought well, Samurai. You seem to be worthy of your life after all. If you want to beat the poison - help the incoming Celestial Guardian find the Glass of Timespace." Mushrambo smirked before ending the reptiles life.

**Boom!**

Mushrambo turned to the explosion. '_He wasn't kidding when he said 'incoming' Celeste._' A girl of about 20 pulled herself out of a crater in the rocks. She had waist length blonde locks, skin the colour of caramel and eyes the most beautiful shade of moss green. She was fairly tall - reaching his jawline - and was elegantly slim. She wore a fitted creamy gold, long sleeved dress that finished mid thigh, beautiful caramel ballerina legs and gold armoured knee-high boots. Around her waist was a gold armour corset belt and her forearms were covered in the same armour. She clicked her back and shook her head as she got to her feet - unfurling her beautiful gold feathered wings. She had a gold circlet sat ontop of her head with tiny emeralds encrusted around it.  
He hadn't realised his mouth was on the floor until his heart began to slow. He'd been standing still for too long.

"Need a hand?" The celeste was standing infront of him. His heart beat faster just when he heard her musical voice aimed at him.

"No, I'm fine." He sheated his sword and waited for her to say something.

She rolled her eyes. "I know you're poisened. The Glass of Timespace can help you - as it can help me."

"Why would you need help?"

"Because a war broke out between the Celestial Realm and the Cadrian forces. I am the last one left."

"That would be a problem then wouldn't it."

"No shit. Look, do you want the Glass of Timespace or not? 'Coz if you do - I know where it is, and I'm leaving now." She turned around and walked towards the trees on the other side of the clearing.  
His heart slowed. She turned around again and shot a gold orb at him - as quick as a flash - he'd drawn his sword and deflected it. His heart pumped and ready for any more possible attacks.

"Why'd you do that? I thought you were one of the good guys?"

She smirked. "I can hear your heart beating. I know you need adrenaline - that's why I offered you my help."

"So where is this Glass of Timespace?" He disappeared and then reappeared infront of her in a flash.

"Shinzo."

"Anyone else after it?" He asked.

A frown appeared on her face. "Cadrians - they don't want the Celestial Guardians being revived."

"Are you really the last one?"

"My Father sensed Gyasa had used his poisen on an enterran and as I am the only celeste who can hear a damaged heart beat. He forced me into the orbit vortex so I could help you beat the poisen. You are very powerful - the most powerful enterran - and the cadrian's might try and wipe out another kind. The enterran's would need you in the battle and I'm sure you'd want to fight alongside them."

"Your father must be powerful to sense Gyasa's poisen and send you through the vortex."

"King Jupiter - the most powerful Celestial Guardian."

"Which would make you Princess Arrianne." She nodded. "How would you know that?"

"One enterran said they'd been to your realm and had a meeting with the King. He saw you and...said things."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing that was Ryuma."

Mushrambo smirked. Oh yes. The stories were unbelievable and not true - obviously lies. No Celestial Princess would have sex with a pathetic enterran reptile lord. "It was actually...so the stories were true?"

She grimaced. "Err...hell no. Don't tell me here on enterra it's legal." She was suggesting at Enterran/Cadrian relationships.

"Not exactly legal. It's like a child being born out of wedlock in the 19th century." Shunned upon.

"For the celeste's it's illegal. The power and purity of good is supposed to be inherited."

"So...it's all incest?"

"No. Just like enterrans - celeste's live in town's. There are thousands of different families." The silence loomed over them. Walking wasn't pumping his heart. It began to slow. Pumping fast, pumping fast. Deflect the orbs, deflect the orbs.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"Err...no. I'm keeping you alive." If she hadn't got the power to hear his damaged heart beat - he would only have to look at her to have his heart rate rocket sky high!

After deflecting a few more orbs over a few hours - he was getting used to preparing for them.

"It's not working." His heart was slowing down again. She didn't have anything else to do.

"Well, well, well...look who we have here. The last Celestial Guardian...a pretty one at that."

"Now I see why the females are goddesses - look at her body! Fuck me!" Two male cadrians appeared out from the bush. Mushrambo looked at her body and - just like his initial thought - his heart rate zoomed.

"And the Ultimate Samurai - if we want to wipe out the enterran's - we'll have to defeat him too." Another male cadrian appeared. "Change into your weapons."

"I'll take on blondie." The guy who previously called her a goddess was last to change his arm into a weapon.

"Who're you taking on?" The third cadrian asked the first one.

"Like he said. Blondie."

"Look's like I've got you all to myself Mushrambo." The cadrian changed his arm into a long blade. Mushrambo drew his samurai sword. They disappeared into the trees and began their fight.

"Well then...looks like we have a threesome on our hands. My name is Miles. It's a pleasure to fuck you." The metal on his hand ran out in two streams - so he ended up holding a spear.

"Mmm...I'm Feral. Shag before death?" His weapon was a long metal chain with a huge ball of spikes on the end. A mase. Probobly weighing one ton, maybe more.

"What the hell is that?" Feral burst out laughing when Arrianne pulled out a dagger in the shape of a lightning bolt. "You couldn't even cut paper-"

"-Zip it you fucking retard. I'm not six. I know what I'm doing."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Oh! So you're still a woman beater-"

"-Oi-"

"-**You** could at least **try** and get it up for your girlfriend. She goes to church and prays to us for you! I mean seriously - why is she even with you?" She looked him up and down. "You're not that great to look at." She waved the dagger infront of her once they began charging towards her - spinning it round expertly - it sent out shockwave of green lightning. Blowing them backwards through the trees - Miles began invading Mushrambo's battle - fighting him instead.

Feral came up behind her and knocked the staff out her hand before she could turn around and use it on him. He raised the mase above his head and brought it down towards her. She just about dodged. Unfurling her wings and floating in the air - she flew above the mase aimed at her waist.

"Hey - someone help me get this bird out the sky!"

The good fighter with the sword left Miles with Mushrambo - much to the samurai's horror - this guy grew wings on his back and they looked like knives instead of feathers.  
He sliced one of his wings through the air - sending a swarm of blades towards Arrianne. She dodged them all except one which pierced her through her upper arm.

"That. Hurt like a fucking bitch." She stated - pulling the knife out her arm and launching it back - unconciously turning her back on Feral. He swung his mase around and slammed her in the waist.

It was a good job she was slim as she didn't get spiked. She hit the ground with a thud and got up quickly. After dodging the mase launch - she flew into the air, and then someone grabbed her ankle - the sword guy with the wings slammed her back against the ground like someone shaking the dirt off a rug. He pinned her too the ground with knives either side of her neck, wrists and down the sides of her body - if she moved - she'd slice into herself. Mushrambo saw the mase coming down on her - adrenaline pumped his heart so fast - it made him stronger than ever.

He had to save her.

In one quick movement - he'd carded Miles and the sword guy. It seemed the slow motion was wearing out and the mase was so close to her. He grabbed hold of two spikes like they were handles made for his benefit and stopped the spikes about an inch from her face. He then swung it round - one handed - towards Feral - encarding him instantly.

He knealt down next to Arrianne who was looking at him like he'd grown two heads and a third eye. He smirked and pulled the knives out the ground - being careful not to slice into her beautiful skin.  
He pulled the last one out and touched his hand to the gash on her arm - he heald it.

"How did you do that?" She asked, still not loosing the confused expression.

"Do what?"

"One minute your heart was slowing down and you were over there...the next...you're...there and everyone's dead."

"I have super-speed." He stated, smirking. She picked up the dagger - still not taking her eyes off him. "I'm quicker when I've got an adrenaline boost, I guess."

"But...that wasn't an adrenaline boost...that was...a...fucking power boost!"

"Really?"

"If you do **that** more - your heart will slow down less often."

He smirked and looked into her eyes. "I guess I'll have to think of you more often then."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"We best be going if-"

"-Don't change the subject."

"I don't care what you think about as long as your heart beats."

"So I can think of you?"

"Whatever gets you..." She spared him a glance "...pumped - I don't care." He smirked.

"Oh the images." He smirked as her face flushed a pale pink.

"I can fly off you know."

"But then who'll keep my heart beating?"

"Just...don't talk alright?"

Everytime his heart rate would slow his mind would be: '_Being inbetween those legs. Kissing those lips. Skin against skin. Fingers in her long gold hair.'_ Then it would pump quickly again.  
It was getting addictive now. He'd been recieving urges from his testosterone to just...grab her, pin her to a tree and fuck her to ecstacy.

But he resisted.

That was until - he'd run out of fantasies to try out. His heart was slowing down.

"Arrianne. I've run out of options."

"Make up another one."

"Make it...**real**." He pulled her too him and kissed her lustfully on the lips. She slapped him - knocking to the floor.

"It's illegal!" She exclaimed, as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her onto the floor.

"Fuck the Celestial Law! There's no Celeste's left and you're on Enterra!" He slid her towards him and attempted to get ontop. She turned over so she was facing him.

"What the **fuck** are you **doing**?"

"**Adrenaline**!" He exclaimed.

She was about to protest when he caught her lips with his passionatley. He slipped his tounge inside her mouth - making her moan. His heart was racing at the sound - he didn't need to shag her. Yet.  
He pulled away from her - suprised he didn't recieve a slap...or worse. Castration.

"What?" He asked, he knew he'd stunned her with that kiss. The reply he got was the only one he needed - her lips crashing onto his again.

After making out until it was getting dark. Mushrambo pulled away from her. "I thought you said it was illegal for you?"

"Well...when a guy can make fireworks in a girls mouth...like you said - fuck the Celestial Law...you made a lot of cavities...girls **love** cavities..."  
He smirked - he'd always known he was a good kisser.

"I apologise for trying to rape you." He pulled her to a standing position.

"Well, when you're a good kisser...it makes you wonder...if you're any good."

He gave her a cocky smile. "Well - you can find that out next time I have a slow heart rate." She blinked a lot and shook her head - signalling she'd woken up from falling under a spell.  
But there was no spell.

They'd arrived to the top of a hill and looked down at Shinzo.

"Is that it?" Mushrambo asked, disappointed that it was a brick building which had been turned to rubble.

Arrianne nodded and flew towards it. She landed gracefully on her feet and walked along a corridor to go through what used to be a doorway. Mushrambo rolled his eyes at her blondeness before stepping over the inch high walls.  
The last Celestial Guardian walked over to an ancient clock - the Glass of Timespace - which glowed a luminescent blue. She touched it before retracting her hand.

"That's fucking **hot**!"

"That's a reflection on a radiator." Mushrambo laughed and held up the clock.

"You've...recovered from the poisen." She smiled at his normal heart rate. She went to touch to clock and restore all the Celestial Guardians - when Mushrambo moved it away from her reach.

"Before you go back to having to follow a Celestial Law...I think you were wondering about something..." Holding the clock behind his back - he slipped an arm around her waist - lifted her off the floor so she was his height and met her lips with his once again - that Adrenaline was back. But it was Adrenaline for love.


End file.
